Home
by zefronfan91
Summary: Cam and Nik decided to take their love to a new level. Cam leaves and Nik discovers she is pregant. 4 years have passed and he returns, after their new baby is born they have a fight, but history is repeating herself in their oldest daughter.
1. Goodbye Cameron

**Chapter 1 - Goodbye Cameron**

Cameron knocked on Nikki door and waited outside for Nikki. Nikki opened the door and let Cameron in and kissed him and walked over to the couch kissing. Cameron looked at Nikki and asked ''are you ready''.

Nikki looked at Cameron and kissed him and nodded in agreement. Cameron looked at Nikki and asked ''is there anybody here''. Nikki kissed Cameron and told him ''no, not for a couple of hours''. Cameron got Nikki hand and led her to her bedroom.

Nikki closed her door and sat down on her bed and Cameron sat down next to her and said ''ok, so, um yeah''. Nikki kissed Cameron and laid down on her bed. Cameron took of his shirt off and gave it to Nikki and she put is on the floor.

Cameron helped Nikki take her top and kissed her and Nikki threw it on the floor. Cameron kissed Nikki and Nikki helped Cameron take out off the rest of his clothes and Cameron helped Nikki take her clothes off. Cameron laid next to Nikki and kissed her.

After 15 minutes, Ava knocked on Nikki door and Cameron and Nikki looked at each other in shock and got all of their clothes on and sat down on Nikki bed. Ava walked in and looked at Nikki and said ''hi, we are back, everybody got bored at the beach''. Nikki smiled and got up from her bed and told her ''its ok, um I gotta go''.

Nikki got Cameron hand and walked downstairs and saw Bradin and Callie. Bradin looked at Nikki and said ''did you have fun''. Nikki looked at Cameron and smiled and told Bradin ''yeah, we had fun''. Bradin looked at Nikki and Cameron and smiled and asked ''were you safe''.

Nikki looked at Bradin and hugged him and told him ''yes, and how did you know''. Nikki looked at Bradin scared and Bradin pulled her even closer, he didn't want her to grow up and said ''ok, you invited Cam round when nobody here and you looked scared when I knew. Have you told Ava''.

Nikki walked over to Cameron and holded his hand and told him ''no and I am not going to tell her that I had sex''.

Cameron and Nikki sat on the couch kissing when Ava walked in. Nikki looked at Ava and looked back at Cameron. Ava walked over to Nikki and sat down next to her and said ''is there anything you wanna tell me''.

Nikki looked at Ava scared and told her ''No''. Nikki grabbed Cameron hand and walked upstairs and into Nikki bedroom and they sat down on the bed and Cameron kissed her. Cameron heard his phone ringing and Cameron walked over to his bag and answered his phone.

Nikki looked at Cameron and smiled. Cameron put his phone down and walked over to Nikki and said ''um, my Mom is moving and she wants me to go with her''. Nikki looked at Cameron upset and asked ''when are you going''.

Cameron kissed Nikki and laid down next to her and said ''tomorrow''. Nikki looked at Cameron and cried and Cameron kissed her. Cameron hugged Nikki and Ava walked in and looked at Nikki and Cameron and said ''do you want to stay for dinner, Cameron''. Cameron looked at Ava and nodded in agreement.

Cameron and Nikki walked downstairs and sat down on the couch and Cameron kissed Nikki and said ''I am going to miss you so much''. Nikki smiled and started to cry and told him ''I am going to miss you so much as well, when are you going''.

Cameron grabbed hold of Nikki face and kissed her and said ''about one in the afternoon, Mom packing all of my bags''. Nikki started to cry again and Cameron wiped away her tears and kissed her. Nikki looked at Cameron and said ''do you want to stay here tonight''.

The next day came and Cameron's Mom was outside waiting for him. Cameron kissed Nikki. Cameron hugged Nikki and said ''phone me''. Nikki smiled and kissed Cameron one last time and watched as he walked to his Mom's car and sat on the grass crying. Nikki watched as they drove away, watching her first and only love go out of her life forever.


	2. Pregnancy Test

**Chapter 2 - Pregnancy Test**

Bradin walked out of the door and saw Nikki crying and he sat down next to her and asked ''what's the matter''. Nikki looked at Bradin and started crying even more and looked at the ground and told him ''um, Cameron moved with his Mom''.

Bradin looked at Nikki and hugged her and thought what could I say to make her feel better. Nikki looked at Bradin and said ''at least my first time was with some one I loved''. Bradin kissed Nikki on the forehead and helped her up and walked into the house.

Nikki sat on the couch looking at pictures of her and Cameron and started to cry. She walked up to her room with the photo album and sat down on her bed looking at all the pictures. Two weeks past and Nikki didn't come out of her room. Ava came up to Nikki room and gave her some food and sat down next to her and asked ''are you coming downstairs, everyone is wondering where you are''.

Nikki looked at Ava upset and looked at all the photos of her and Cameron upset and told Ava upset ''no not yet. I just wanna stay up here by myself. I still feel really sick though''. Ava smiled and kissed Nikki on the forehead and looked at Nikki and walked back downstairs and saw Bradin and Callie sitting on the couch.

Bradin looked at Ava and asked ''how is she''. Ava sat down next to Bradin and looked at Bradin and shook her head and told him ''upset, very upset. She doesn't want to come downstairs, she doesn't want to see anyone''.

Bradin looked at Ava and hugged Callie and put his hand around her should and told Ava ''well, she did lose her virginity to him, she may be more upset that she did this one in a lifetime thing and he left the next day''.

Ava stood up and looked at Bradin and started pacing the room and said ''yeah, hopefully she will be happy soon''. Ava heard a knock on the door and walked over to the door and opened it and saw Amber standing there and Amber asked ''is Nikki here''. Ava smiled and let Amber in and Amber walked up to Nikki room.

Amber saw Nikki sitting on her bed crying looking at the photos and walked over to her and sat down next to her and asked ''what's the matter, have you and Cameron broke up''. Nikki looked at Amber and wiped away her tears and put the photo album to the side and told her ''no, his Mom moved and he had to go with her and before he left we had sex and I don't want to see anyone one. I am feeling sick every day''.

Amber looked at Nikki confused and stood up and asked ''were you safe''. Nikki looked at Amber and started to remember and started to cry and put her head into her pillow and Amber sat down next to her and said ''I guess that is a no, it's too late for a morning after pill, but you might be ok''.

Nikki stood up and started pacing the room and looked at the photos of Cameron and asked ''why is all of this happening, I just become happy''. Amber hugged Nikki and Nikki cried even more.

Nikki and Amber walked downstairs and saw Bradin and Callie on the couch kissing. Bradin saw Nikki and said ''are you ok now''. Nikki smiled and walked over to Bradin and hugged him and said ''yeah, me and Amber are going town, we will be back later, ok''. Bradin smiled and Nikki and Amber walked out the door and walked to the bus stop.

The bus came and Amber and Nikki paid the bus driver and sat down and Nikki started to remember his time with Cameron. Amber looked at Nikki and she saw her pain and confusion and hugged her and said ''everything is going to be ok''.

The bus stopped and Nikki and Amber got off and walked into the pharmacy and into the pregnancy test section and Nikki picked up and walked to the counter and the shop assistant and gave Nikki a funny look. Nikki smiled and paid and walked out the shop with Amber.

Nikki and Amber walked home and ran up to Nikki room and sat down on the bed. Nikki got the pregnancy test out and opened it and read all of the instructions and walked into the toilet. Nikki and Amber waited five minutes and Nikki walked over to the test and said ''I can't look at it''. Amber walked over to Nikki and looked at her and picked up the pregnancy test and said ''um, it is positive''.


	3. Your Pregnant

**Chapter 3 - You****'****re Pregnant**

Nikki looked at Amber and said ''it's positive, so I am pregnant''. Amber looked at Nikki and hugged her. Nikki started crying and walked over to the bed and laid down on the bed and Amber sat down next to her and said ''you gotta ring the doctor to make sure''.

Nikki stood up and nodded in agreement. Nikki walked out the door and said ''I need some air''. Nikki walked downstairs and saw Bradin sitting on the couch watching T.V. Bradin looked at Nikki and saw she has been crying and asked ''are you ok''.

Nikki smiled and thought I can't tell him, I want to make sure all of this is true and looked at Bradin and replied ''yeah, I am ok''. Nikki walked outside and sat on the grass and started to cry. She thought about her life and what a baby will do to that, she was only thirteen, she wanted to go college.

Nikki walked upstairs and saw Amber pacing the room and Nikki looked at Amber and said ''I am ready to ring the doctor''. Amber smiled and gave Nikki the phone. Nikki called the doctor and he asked her lots of questions and Nikki answered them. She put the phone down and told Amber ''I have an appointment today, in half an hour''.

Nikki walked to the doctor alone, she wanted time to think. Nikki walked into the doctors and walked to the reception desk and said ''um, Nicole Westerly. I have an appointment with the midwife''.

The receptionist looked at Nikki and smiled and put her name in a book. Nikki sat down on the seats and looked at the floor. The midwife came out of the room and said ''Nicole Westerly''.

Nikki followed the doctor into a room and she sat down on the bed and the midwife sat down behind her desk and asked ''so Nikki, how old are you''. Nikki looked at the floor and thought about Cameron and that day and told the midwife ''um, I am thirteen''. The midwife smiled and wrote it down and asked ''so Nikki, you are young, so basically I need to ask, did this happen out of your own free will''.

Nikki looked at the midwife and looked at the floor and told her ''um, me and my boyfriend decided to have sex and we planned it for a couple of months, I didn't really think it will end like this''.

The midwife wrote down the information and looked at Nikki and asked ''have you told your parents about all of this''. Nikki looked at the floor and started to think about her Mom and Dad and told her ''um, my parents died this year, but I have talked to my friend. I don't really want to tell my aunt, until I fully know''.

The midwife smiled and led Nikki into a scan room. Nikki laid down on the bed and the midwife scanned her stomach and saw a heartbeat and Nikki started to cry, all of this is coming true.

Nikki walked home and walked into the front room looking at the pictures of her baby and saw Bradin sitting on the couch and Bradin saw Nikki looking at a picture and asked ''what's that''. Nikki smiled and looked at the picture and told Bradin ''nothing''. Nikki ran upstairs and into her room and laid down on her bed. She got the picture of Cameron out and her phone out.

She needed to tell him that he was going to be a Dad. She rang Cameron and started pacing the room. She heard Cameron say ''Hi''. Nikki smiled and thought about how to tell him was going to be a Dad and she told Cameron ''um, I got something important to tell you''.

Cameron looked at his phone and saw the picture of Nikki and smiled, he had something important to tell as well and he said ''um, sorry I haven't phoned. I really wasn't allowed, my Mom thinks I shouldn't have contact with people from Playa Linda as she is worried my Dad might find me''.

Nikki sat down on her bed crying, she thought everything was getting worse. She didn't want to make Cameron's life a burden and said ''so what is going to happen with us''. Cameron sat down on his bed and started to cry as well and told Nikki ''um, I guess we should break up, and then we could get on with our life. I wanna stay with you forever but what kind of relationship will we have''.

Nikki smiled and said goodbye to Cameron for the last time, she really wanted to tell Cameron that he will be a Dad, but she didn't want him to risk his life for her and their unborn baby.

Nikki walked downstairs with her baby scan in her back pocket and tears in her eyes. She saw Bradin and sat down next to him and told him ''Cameron broke up with me, what kind of relationship will we have''.

Bradin smiled and hugged Nikki. Nikki stood up and the baby scan fell out of her pocket. Ava and Derrick walked through the door and Bradin picked up the scan and said ''your pregnant''. Nikki looked at Bradin in shock and grabbed back the scan.


	4. The Babies are coming

**Chapters 4 - The Babies are coming**

Nikki looked at Bradin, Derrick and Ava and ran up the stairs and sat on the top step. Ava walked up to the stairs and sat next to Nikki and said ''why didn't you tell me about this, I would have supported you''.

Nikki looked at Ava and started crying and looked at the floor and told her ''I thought you would be disappointed in me, since I am the good one and the smart one''. Ava smiled and kissed Nikki on the forehead and hugged her and told her ''I will be here for you, Niks. From the day you have the baby and when you say goodbye as it goes college''.

It has three months now since Nikki found out she was going to be Mom. Nikki walked to the Doctor's Surgery with Ava and sat down. The midwife called out Nikki's name and she walked into the room with Ava. She laid on the bed as the midwife scanned Nikki stomach and the midwife saw two babies and told Nikki ''you're having twins''.

Nikki looked at the midwife in shock and sat up and looked at the screen and asked ''how I am going to cope with two babies, I don't think I can manage one''. The midwife smiled and Nikki printed out the picture and gave it to Nikki and told her ''I said that when I had my twins but it not hard as you think. It is easier when you have people supporting you''.

Nikki smiled and walked out the room and sat in Ava's car and Nikki said ''so this is going to be harder now, isn't it''. Ava smiled and hugged Nikki and kissed her on the forehead and told her ''yes but me, Derrick, Bradin and everyone is there for you and your children, Nikki, you are not in this alone''.

Nikki put her seatbelt on and looked down at her stomach, was everyone going to be there for them, will someone be their Dad and teach them about the world and play soccer with them and tell them he loves them.

Nikki walked into school the next day and saw lots of guys and they started calling her a slag and hoe. Nikki looked at them and said ''actually, I have only been with one guy''. Amber saw that Nikki was getting picked on and walked over to her and said to the boys ''ok, boys. You lot are slags as well, you think about sex more than girls. You properly have had more sex than most of us''.

The boys looked at Nikki and walked off. Nikki opened her backpack and gave Amber the scan of her twins. Amber smiled and looked at the scan and hugged her and said ''it's beautiful''. Amber counted the babies on the scan and looked at Nikki and said ''you are having twins''.

Nikki looked at Amber and started to cry and nodded in agreement and sat down on the table near them and asked ''will you be their godmother''. Amber smiled and hugged Nikki and sat down next to her and told her ''of course I will. I am going to be there for you, no matter what''.

Five months have gone and Nikki was sitting on the couch feeling fat and tired. Bradin walked holding two bags. He walked over to Nikki and gave her the bags and said ''I got you something for the babies, for when they are born''.

Nikki looked in the bags and saw lots of baby clothes and hugged Bradin and said ''thank you''. Bradin helped Nikki get up and Nikki walked with Bradin into the nursery and started to put the clothes away.

Bradin looked at Nikki and asked ''have you told Cameron about the twins, you have only got one month to go''. Nikki looked at Bradin and sat down on the rocking chair and told him ''no, he said that I can't be a part of his life for his protection; he will know when he phones me. I know it's bad not telling him, but I don't want his life to be a burden''.

Bradin looked at Nikki and sat next to her and kissed Nikki on the forehead and Nikki got up and she started to feel a pain in her stomach and her waters broke. She looked at Bradin and said ''they are coming''.

Bradin drove Nikki to the hospital and Nikki walked into the reception with Bradin and spoke to the receptionist and said ''um, this is Nicole Westerly, she is having a baby''. The women walked round to Nikki and got a wheelchair out and Nikki sat down in it and walked into the maternity room with Bradin.

The midwife walked in and asked Nikki a few questions. Bradin looked at Nikki and stroked her hair and the midwife asked Nikki ''do you want us to call anyone''. Nikki looked at the midwife and told him ''can you call my aunt Ava''.

The midwife smiled and walked out the room. Nikki looked at Bradin scared. Bradin looked at Nikki and hugged her, what could he say to her, he didn't know what she is going through and all he can do was support her.


	5. Cameron

**Chapter 5 - Cameron**

Ava walked into the maternity and saw that Nikki was in lots of pain. She walked over to Nikki and the midwife asked ''are you one of Nikki's parents''. Ava looked at Nikki and stroked her hair and shook her head and told the midwife ''no, her parents died, I am her guardian''.

The midwife smiled and walked over to Nikki and looked at her notes and said ''I am just going to check how far dilated you are''. Nikki grabbed Bradin hand and Bradin wiped Nikki head with a wet towel. The midwife looked at Nikki and said ''you been in labor for 4 hours and you are 6cm dilated''. Nikki looked at Bradin and started to cry.

Another two hours passed, Nikki was finally ready to have her babies. Nikki looked at Ava and said ''I am scared''. Ava looked at Nikki and kissed her on the forehead. The midwife looked at Nikki and told her ''you are ready to have your twins''.

Nikki looked at Ava and cried and looked at Bradin scared and Bradin walked over to her and grabbed hold of her hand. Nikki started to push and she gave birth to a baby boy followed by a baby girl. She looked at her children and smiled and kissed them on the forehead, she only wished Cameron was here to share this moment.

Three and a half years have passed; Nikki's babies have grown into cute and intelligent toddlers. Her son is called Dylan Cameron Westerly-Bale; he had the same piercing blue eyes and brown hair as his Dad. Her daughter is called Crystal Ava Westerly-Bale; she had the Hazel eyes and dark blonde hair as her mother.

Amber came in and picked up Crystal and said ''Hiya baby girl''. Amber put Crystal down and walked over to Dylan and Crystal and Dylan started playing with their toys. Amber walked over to Nikki and sat down on the couch and asked ''so how are things with Dylan and Crystal''.

Nikki walked over to the couch and sat down next to Amber and looked at Dylan and Crystal and told Amber ''they keep asking about Cameron, I mean it's right, they see lots of kids with their Dad they wonder who theirs is''.

Amber looked at Nikki and walked over to the kitchen with Nikki and Nikki started making sandwiches and Amber said ''they are at that age Nikki, just tell them about their Dad, they will understand''.

Nikki was sitting on the couch with Dylan and Crystal and gave them a picture of Cameron and her and told them ''that's your Dad''. Crystal looked at Nikki and smiled and touched the picture and said ''he kind of looks like Dylan, he got the same hair and eye color. I look like you, don't I Mommy''.

Nikki smiled and kissed Crystal and on the head and stroked her hair and said ''yeah, you lot better be going to bed now, come on''. Crystal and Dylan walked upstairs and Nikki heard the doorbell ring.

She walked over to the door and saw Cameron standing there, a lot different but definitely Cameron. She smiled and let Cameron in. She couldn't believe he was standing there after all of these years.

Cameron walked over to the couch and Nikki followed. Nikki looked at Cameron and smiled and asked ''so where have you been living''. Cameron looked at Nikki and smiled and told her ''um, in Nashville, Tennessee. You know I thought about you a lot''. Nikki stood up and walked over to Cameron and hugged her and kissed him.

She looked at Cameron and said ''I am sorry, I didn't mean too''. Cameron looked at Nikki and kissed her and whispered in her ear ''it was the right thing to do''. Cameron started kissing Nikki and laid on the couch kissing and Nikki said ''I think we should go to the bedroom''. Nikki led Cameron to the bedroom and sat down on the bed and Cameron kissed Nikki.

The next morning came and Nikki woke up and saw Cameron and smiled and Cameron woke up and kissed Nikki. Nikki looked at Cameron and said ''um, I am sorry if I lead you on but I have one big hectic thing going on in my life, well two''.

Cameron looked at Nikki confused and got out of the bed and put his boxers on and told her ''well, yes you have Nikki, we had sex ok. I was crazy to think we could just pick up from where we left off''.

Nikki looked at Cameron and was about to talk to him when Dylan walked into the room and said ''hi Mommy, me and Crystal are hungry''. Cameron looked at Nikki in shock and thought was this the hectic thing in her life, why did she not tell me about him.


	6. You’re a Dad

**Chapter 6 - You****'****re a Dad**

Dylan looked at Cameron and smiled and said to Nikki ''who is this, Mommy''. Nikki looked at Dylan and Dylan ran over to the bed and Nikki kissed Dylan on the head and told him ''no-one, go get Grandma Ava to get you dressed while I get dressed''.

Dylan ran off and Nikki stood up and Cameron looked at Nikki and said ''why didn't you tell me about him''. Nikki started to get dressed and looked at Cameron and told him ''them, there is two of them''. Nikki finished getting dressed and walked downstairs. Cameron followed her and said ''them''.

Nikki walked into the kitchen and saw Crystal and Dylan sitting on the counter. Crystal looked at Nikki and she picked her up and said ''what do you want for breakfast''. Crystal looked at her Mom and Dylan said ''toast''.

Nikki put Crystal down and picked up Dylan and put him on the floor and started making breakfast. Cameron sat down on the couch and Derrick walked down on the stairs and saw Cameron and looked at Nikki and said ''who is this guy and what is he doing here''. Cameron looked at Derrick and put his hand out to let him and shook it and Cameron said ''hi D man''. Derrick looked at Cameron surprised and said ''Cam, how are you''.

Nikki looked at Derrick and was scared that Cameron will find out about the twins and called Derrick over and gave the twins their breakfast and they ran outside. Derrick looked at Nikki and said ''what is Cameron doing here, does he know about the twins''.

Nikki looked at Cameron and smiled and looked back at Derrick and said ''he knows about them but he doesn't know they are his, don't tell him. I will tell him when I am ready''.

Derrick smiled and saw Cameron walked over to Nikki and smiled and Derrick walked off. Cameron looked at Nikki and asked ''so how old where you when you had the twins''. Nikki started to make her and Cameron breakfast and looked at Cameron and told him ''um, I was fourteen when I gave birth to them and thirteen when I was pregnant''.

Cameron looked at Nikki and smiled and Nikki looked at Cameron and gave him his breakfast and Nikki asked ''why did you come back after these years''. Cameron looked at Nikki and ate his breakfast and told Nikki ''um, I wanted to see you, now that I am eighteen, it is my choice what I can do. I wanted to be back in your life''. Nikki smiled and hugged Cameron.

Nikki walked to pre-school with Amber, Dylan and Crystal. Nikki looked at Amber and told her ''um, Cameron came back last night''. Amber looked at Nikki in shock and walked into the pre-school and Nikki dropped Crystal and Dylan off.

They walked out the door and they stood outside and Amber asked ''so did you and Cameron do anything last night''. Nikki smiled and looked at the floor and said ''we had sex''. Amber looked at Nikki and hugged her and asked ''are you together, does he know about the twins''. Nikki looked at Amber upset and thought about Cameron and told Amber ''he doesn't know about the twins, well he knows they are mine. I haven't told him yet, we are not together. It was just one of those things that just happened''.

Amber looked at Nikki and smiled. Nikki walked home and they walked into the front room and saw Bradin and Cameron talking. Bradin walked over to Nikki and whispered ''does he know he is the twins father''. Nikki looked at the ground and back at Bradin and whispered ''no and before you say anything I am going to tell him, in my own way and when the time is right''.

Bradin hugged Nikki and walked away and Cameron walked over to Nikki and said ''how are you''. Nikki smiled and looked at Cameron and told him ''um, I am fine, just tired, I gotta go shop and then I have to pick up the twins''. Nikki walked out the door and saw Ava. Ava walked into the house and saw Cameron, she couldn't believe her eyes and walked over to him and said ''Cam, how are you''.

Cameron looked at Ava and told her ''I am ok, just fine''. Ava looked at Cameron and then at the photo of Crystal of Dylan and looked back at Cameron and said ''so has Nikki told you're a Dad''. Cameron looked at Ava and sat down and said ''no''. Cameron looked at Ava and thought about Nikki, why didn't she tell him about his children.


	7. Goodbye Twice

**Chapter 7 - Goodbye Twice**

Cameron ran out and saw Nikki and ran over to her and said ''why didn't you tell me I am Dad''. Nikki looked at Cameron in shock and sat down on the floor and told him ''um, I don't know, I couldn't find the right time moment. I only told the twins about you the other day''.

Cameron looked at Nikki and started to think about the last time he spoke to her and asked her ''was it my fault that you didn't tell me cause I cut you off completely''. Nikki started to cry and Bradin walked outside and told her ''I go pick up Crystal and Dylan up from pre-school''.

Nikki smiled and Bradin walked off. Nikki stood up and looked down at Cameron and asked ''why did you cut me off, was it my fault, I know you stayed away for your safety but a part of me blames myself''.

Cameron stood up and wiped away Nikki tears and hugged her and said ''no, my Mom moved me away so my Dad could get on with his treatment, he didn't know where I was and my Mom thought you knowing would make it different for all of us''.

Nikki looked at Cameron and sat down and said ''your Mom hates me, don't she''. Cameron sat down next to her and looked at her and told her ''no, she thinks we did lots of stuff too young but I don't think she hates you''. Cameron stood up and helped Nikki up.

Nikki and Cameron walked upstairs and sat down on the couch and Cameron looked at the picture of Crystal and Dylan and asked ''what are the twins like''. Nikki picked up the picture and gave it to Cameron and said ''Dylan is just like you, he is named after you, Dylan Cameron Westerly-Bale. Dylan is a ladies man; he has all the girls around him. Crystal is like me, very smart and has a bit of your personality, she is very sensitive and cares a lot about people''.

Cameron smiled and put the picture down and looked into Nikki eyes and smiled. Just then Crystal and Dylan ran in and sat down on the couch next to Nikki. Nikki looked at the twins and Cameron and said ''Crystal, Dylan this is your Daddy''. Crystal looked at Cameron and ran off crying. Crystal looked at Cameron and ran off crying. Cameron looked at Nikki confused and asked ''what is the matter with Crystal''.

Nikki stood up and picked up Dylan and gave him to Cameron and said ''I will find out''. Nikki ran upstairs into Crystal and Dylan room and saw Crystal crying on her bed and Nikki walked over to her and sat down next to her and said ''aren't you happy about your Dad''.

Crystal looked at her Mom and wiped away her tears and said ''I don't know, it was too much''. Nikki picked Crystal up and kissed her on the forehead and told her ''Mommy wanted to tell you when Daddy first got here but it was too late. You will like your Daddy, he is a good man''.

Nikki walked downstairs with Crystal and saw Dylan and Cameron talking and smiling. Crystal ran over to Cameron and sat on his lap and started talking to him. Derrick walked in and saw Crystal, Dylan and Cameron talking and walked over to Nikki and said ''does he know about being the twins Daddy''.

Nikki smiled and started making tea for everyone and told Derrick ''yeah, he found out today and Crystal was pretty upset but she is ok now''. Derrick heard a knock on the door and walked to the door and saw a girl standing there, she had brown eyes and brown hair and Derrick holded her hand and walked over to Nikki and told her ''this is my girlfriend Summer''.

Nikki shock Summer hand and Crystal ran over to Nikki and said ''I'm hungry Mommy''. Nikki asked Derrick to pick her up and he put her on the counter and Summer asked Nikki ''are you a Mom''. Nikki smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

Cameron and Nikki walked outside and Cameron asked ''did you date anyone while I was gone''. Nikki smiled and looked at Cameron and told him ''no, it would not be fair on the twins or you''. Nikki smiled and Cameron holded her face and pulled her in for a kiss. They nearly kissed when a car pulled up and the person inside shouted ''Cameron inside now''. Cameron looked at the car and saw his Mom inside.

Nikki looked at Cameron and smiled and hugged him. Cameron walked over to the car and Crystal ran over to Cameron and ran into his arms and said ''are you coming to play Daddy''. Cameron gave Crystal to Nikki and kissed Crystal on the forehead. Cameron sat in the car and Nikki watched as Cameron and his Mom drive away as she did four years before. She sat down on the floor thinking would it be another four years before I see him again.


	8. Cameron’s dad

**Chapter 8 - Cameron****'****s Dad**

Crystal ran inside and ran over to Bradin and told him ''Daddy went away''. Bradin picked her up and hugged her and said ''where your Mommy''. Crystal looked at Bradin and hugged him and told him ''outside''.

Bradin saw Ava and gave Crystal to her and asked her ''can you look after the twins, Nikki outside crying''. Ava looked at Crystal and kissed her on the forehead and asked Bradin ''why''. Bradin looked at Ava and kissed Crystal on the forehead and told Ava ''seems like dream boy has let Nikki down once again''.

Bradin walked outside and saw Nikki sitting on the grass crying and he sat down next to her and said ''so he is gone''. Nikki started to cry even more and told him ''yeah, what if he doesn't come back for another four years, he has missed everything in the twins life. I don't want him to miss more''.

Bradin hugged Nikki and kissed her on the forehead and said ''he will come back, he got three things wanting for him now''. Nikki smiled and looked at Crystal and Dylan through the window playing and thought would I forgive him for leaving again but would be it another four years before he comes back again''.

Cameron looked at his Mom and got a picture out of his pocket and looked at Crystal and Dylan. Cameron's Mom looked at the picture and said to Cameron ''so you are a Daddy''. Cameron looked at his Mom and put the picture back in his pocket and told her ''yeah, I am, where are you taking me this time. Before you made move I had Nikki, now I have the twins''.

Cameron's Mom looked at Cameron and saw his pain and pulled the car over and said ''we are visiting your Dad. Cam, why didn't you tell about this sooner''. Cameron looked at the floor and got a picture out of his pocket of him and Nikki and told her ''I only found out tonight. Nikki tried calling me when she first knew but I cut her off''.

Cameron's Mom looked at Cameron and hugged him and kissed him on the forehead and said ''I will love to meet them but we have to visit your Dad and tell him about them''.

Nikki walked into her room and saw all of the photos of Cameron around the room and Ava walked in and said ''so he done it again''. Nikki sat on the bed and looked at picture on the bedside table of her and Cameron and told Ava ''no, he hasn't done anything, it's his Mom, is everything going to work out this time''.

Ava sat down on the bed next to Nikki and asked her ''what''. Nikki picked up the picture and looked and told Ava ''um, when Cameron first came back, we had sex but I told him I didn't want a relationship cause of the twins and then we nearly kissed when his Mom drove past. I just wish I could have started this relationship the day he came back. At least he would know how I feel about him, but it too late now, isn't it''.

Ava hugged Nikki on the forehead and said ''no, but you will have to ask yourself, is this love worth fighting for and you have to add the twins into this. I know you Nikki, you fight for what is worth fighting for''. Ava left the room and Nikki started to about what Ava said, was this relationship worth fighting for.

Cameron and his mom walked into Cameron's Dad home. Cameron knocked on his Dad's door and walked outside. Cameron looked at his Mom and asked ''is he ok now. I don't want him to still be drunk''. Cameron's Mom kissed Cameron on the forehead and said ''he ok now, he has just got out of rehab''.

Cameron smiled and his Dad opened and stood at the door and said ''who are you''. Cameron looked at his Dad in shock who couldn't remember their own child and told his Dad ''it's me Dad, Cameron''. Cameron's Dad looked at him in shock and hugged him and let him into his house.


	9. Marriage

**Chapter 9 - Marriage**

Cameron sat on the couch and looked at all of the photos of him and said ''how are you, Dad''. Cameron's Dad looked at him and sat down next to him and told him ''I am a lot better now Cam, you look a lot different''.

Cameron smiled and got a photo of Crystal and Dylan out of his pocket and gave it to his dad and said ''you're a granddad''. Cameron's Dad started crying and held the picture and said ''ahh, they are so cute. Who is their Mom''. Cameron looked at the picture of him and Nikki in his pocket and said ''you remember Nikki, don't you, that's their Mom. They are called Crystal and Dylan''. Cameron's Dad looked at Cameron and hugged him and Cameron looked at his Dad and said ''you can keep that picture, do you want to meet them''.

Nikki looked at the photo of her and Cameron and Amber came into Nikki bedroom and saw Nikki sitting on her bed looking at the pictures of her and Cameron and Amber said ''I am having déjà vu here''. Nikki looked at Amber confused and looked back at the picture and said ''what''.

Amber sat down next to Nikki and got the photo album out of her hands and said ''I have seen you like this four years before''. Nikki looked at Amber and Crystal ran into the room and sat down on Nikki lap and said ''where is Daddy gone''. Nikki brushed Crystal hair and kissed her on the forehead and told her ''I don't know, baby girl, I don't know''.

Cameron sat in the car next to his Mom. His Mom looked at him and said ''why did you run away''. Cameron looked at the floor and his Mom and told her ''um, I didn't run away Mom, I just made a decision. You made me move away from my true love. She had to face being a Mom alone''.

Cameron's Mom looked at Cameron in shock and said ''you love Nikki''. Cameron looked at his Mom and thought about Nikki and said ''yeah, that's why I had sex with her, she was there when everything happened with Dad''.

Nikki walked downstairs and saw Derrick and Summer kissing on the couch and walked over to the kitchen and started to make dinner for everyone. Nikki looked at Summer and asked ''are you staying for dinner, Summer''. Summer walked over to Nikki and sat down on the chair in the kitchen and told her ''yeah, thank you''. Summer walked over to Derrick and kissed him. Nikki looked at them and thought about Cameron, now Derrick was experiencing his first love.

Cameron looked at the picture of him and Nikki and smiled. He thought about Nikki and the twins, would he be able to be a great Dad. Cameron's Mom looked at him and said ''your thinking about your kids, aren't you''.

Cameron looked at his Mom and smiled and said ''yeah, would I be a good Dad, I haven't had a lot of experience of seeing what a good Dad is''. Cameron's Mom looked at Cameron and hugged him and said ''yeah, but you have a lot of love to give and you won't make the same mistakes your Dad did''.

Cameron starred at the picture of him and Nikki and smiled and said ''I want to ask Nikki to marry me''. Cameron's Mom looked at Cameron in shock and told him ''yeah but marriage is a big responsibility, are you ready for that''.

Nikki sat on the couch with Crystal and Dylan. Bradin came over and sat down on the couch next to Nikki. Nikki heard a knock on the door and walked over to it and saw Cameron standing there and Nikki said ''hi''.

Cameron smiled and replied ''hi''. Nikki lead Cameron in and they sat on the couch and Crystal and Dylan looked at Cameron and Dylan said ''Daddy, are you staying''. Cameron kissed Dylan on the forehead and said ''yeah, I am staying, if it ok with your Mom''.

Nikki looked at Cameron and smiled. Cameron grabbed Nikki hand and stood up and Cameron got on his knees and grabbed hold of Nikki hands and said ''ok, Nikki there is one thing I want to ask you and I don't know how you are going to take it, ok, here we go. Will you marry me''. Nikki stood there in shock and looked at him confused and told him ''no, Cam, I am so sorry''.


	10. Pregnant Again

**Chapter 10 - Pregnant Again**

Cameron looked at Nikki and sat down on the couch and said ''I just thought that cause we have the twins and everything, that marriage is the next step''. Nikki sat down next to Cameron and Crystal sat on his lap and looked at her and smiled and said ''I think you should marry Daddy''.

Nikki looked at Cameron and grabbed hold of his hand and they walked upstairs. Crystal and Dylan were about to follow when Bradin grabbed hold of them and said ''they need to do this alone''.

Nikki and Cameron walked into Nikki bedroom and Nikki sat on her bed and looked at Cameron and said ''Cam, we haven't been together for four years. Marriage is a good idea but not for us. I don't really know you anymore but we could start of with dating then maybe it's a long shot, we could get married''.

Cameron smiled and kissed Nikki and they sat down on the bed and said ''yeah, I was being a bit crazy, wasn't it''. Nikki smiled and laid down on the bed and Cameron laid next to her and Nikki said ''no, you did it in love, Cam do you think this is gonna work this time''.

Cameron smiled and holded her face and kissed her and told her ''yes, we will make it work and I promise I would stay this time''. Nikki smiled and Cameron laughed and they kissed.

Cameron and Nikki walked downstairs holding hands and Dylan ran up to them and Cameron picked him up and said ''so how's my little boy today''. Dylan smiled and laughed and said ''ok''. Cameron put Dylan down and they heard a knock on the door and saw Mr Bale standing at the door and Nikki said ''Mr Bale, you look a lot better, how are you''.

Mr Bale smiled and looked at Nikki and said ''I am a lot better, thank you Nikki''. Nikki let Mr Bale in and he saw Crystal and Dylan sitting on the couch with Cameron and Mr Bale looked at Nikki and said ''are these my grandkids''. Nikki smiled and looked at Mr Bale and asked ''how do you know about them''. Mr Bale walked over to the couch and sat down next to Cameron and told Nikki ''Cameron told me about them''.

Nikki walked over to the kitchen and saw how everyone was getting on and Cameron walked over to Nikki and kissed her. Ava walked downstairs and saw Mr Bale and walked over to the kitchen and saw Nikki and Cameron kissing and said ''is this day full of surprises or what''.

Nikki smiled and started making dinner and looked at Cameron and told Ava ''I guess so, Mr Bale wanted to meet his grandkids''. Ava walked over to Mr Bale and Nikki started to make dinner again with Cameron.

Nikki threw some bread at Cameron and Cameron throw some back at her and Nikki walked over to Cameron and kissed him and said ''we are acting like a bunch of teenagers''. Cameron smiled and kissed her and hugged her and whispered ''yes, cause we are''.

Cameron and Nikki finished making dinner and put it on the table and everyone sat down for table and Derrick looked at Summer and holded her hand under the table. Nikki looked at Summer and thought isn't young love sweet. When I was fourteen, I was pregnant but he is experiencing now as well as me. Everyone finished eating their dinner and Cameron and Nikki done the washing up.

Nikki woke up the next day and saw Cameron sleeping. Nikki thought that Cameron looked even more beautiful when he is asleep. Nikki walked down the stairs and saw Amber standing by the door and Amber said ''hi Nikki, Ava let me in''.

Nikki looked at Amber and felt really sick and ran into the bathroom and came out and Amber said ''you feel a lot better now''. Nikki smiled and sat on the couch and Amber sat down next to her and Nikki said ''I have been sick these few weeks''. Amber looked at Nikki and asked ''could you be pregnant again''. Nikki sat there in shock; maybe she could be pregnant again.


	11. Telling Cameron

**Chapter 11 - Telling Cameron**

Nikki sat in shock and said ''no, I can't be pregnant''. Amber stood up and looked at Nikki and said ''when did you last have sex''. Nikki looked at Amber and tried to remember when she had sex then she thought about the night Cameron back and Nikki said ''um, remember when Cameron came back, that's the last time I had sex''.

Cameron came downstairs in his boxers and walked over to Nikki and kissed her and said ''good morning''. Cameron saw Amber and ran up the stairs. Amber looked at Nikki and said ''do you want to go the chemist''. Nikki sat on the couch in shock and stood up and said ''yes''.

Nikki walked into the chemist with Amber and went in to pregnancy tests section. Nikki looked at all the tests. Nikki thought the same thing is happening again but this time hopefully Cameron is here to stay. Amber looked at Nikki and asked ''are you ok''.

Nikki smiled and picked up one of tests and walked over to the counter and paid for the pregnancy test. Nikki and Amber walked out the chemist and Amber looked at Nikki and saw she worried and hugged her and said ''your worried aren't you''. Nikki looked at Amber and walked away and told her ''can we not talk about it here''.

Nikki walked home with Amber and checked if someone was home. Nobody was there and she walked into her bedroom with Amber. She sat down on the bed and said ''is Cam going to stick with me this time, I don't want another child to grow up without their Dad''. Amber sat down next to Nikki and hugged her and said ''Nikki it is going to be different. You both are a lot older. He loves his kids and he loves you and he is going to stick around''.

Nikki started to cry and Ava heard Nikki cries as she walked into the house. Ava walked upstairs and into Nikki bedroom and saw an unopened pregnancy test on the bed and said ''are you pregnant again''.

Nikki wiped away her tears and picked up the test and walked into the bathroom. Five minutes passed and Nikki came out the bathroom crying and said ''I'm pregnant, why can't I just learn from my mistakes''.

Ava walked over to Nikki and hugged her and stroked her hair and told her ''Nikki, its life. Mistakes are what make you. Who is the Dad''. Nikki sat on the bed and looked at the photo of Cameron and said ''Cameron, we had sex the night he came back''.

Nikki walked downstairs and saw Cameron standing with the twins. Nikki walked over to Cameron and kissed him. Nikki sat on the couch and Dylan sat down near her and asked ''are you ok, Mommy''. Nikki kissed Dylan on the forehead and hugged him and told him ''Mommy is fine''.

The night time came and Nikki and Cameron bathed Crystal and Dylan. Nikki looked at Cameron and smiled, was they ready to bring another baby into this world. Would they stick together or just stay together for the baby.

Nikki looked at Cameron and smiled. She picked up Dylan and dried him and Cameron done the same with Crystal. Nikki and Cameron put Crystal and Dylan into their bed and kissed them on the forehead.

Cameron and Nikki walked into Nikki bedroom and Nikki started to get undressed and put her night clothes and sat on the bed. Cameron sat down next to Nikki and kissed her. Nikki smiled and got under the duvet and Cameron got all of his clothes off until his boxers were the only thing was left on him. He laid on the bed and pulled the duvet on top of him. Nikki smiled and kissed Cameron.

Cameron smiled and stroked her face and said ''I am totally in love with you''. Nikki got Cameron hand and looked at him and kissed his hand and told him ''I am totally in love with you too''. The next morning came and Nikki looked at Cameron sleeping.

She knew she had to tell him and waited until he woke up. Cameron woke up and rubs his eyes and said ''good morning''. Nikki looked at Cameron and started crying and Cameron put his hands around Nikki and asked ''what's the matter''.

Nikki holded Cameron hands and wiped away her tears and said ''I'm pregnant''. Cameron looked at Nikki confused and shocked. Could they manage with another baby? Could he look after a baby, he didn't know how to raise a child.


	12. An Argument

**Chapter 12 - An Argument**

Nikki looked at Cameron and started crying again and Cameron hugged her and said ''we will manage it''. Nikki holded on to Cameron tighter and put her head on his shoulder and said ''are you sure, are you ready for another baby. I was going to go college this year, we have to go look after the kids''. Nikki pulled away and Cameron grabbed Nikki and kissed her and told her ''no I am going to hold you forever''.

Cameron holded Nikki hand and Nikki closed her eyes and Cameron stroked Nikki hair. Ava walked into Nikki room and saw Cameron holding Nikki and said ''breakfast is ready''. Nikki let go of Cameron and walked down the stairs.

Ava looked at Cameron and said ''so you know that Nikki is pregnant again''. Cameron sat down on the bed and looked at the picture of Crystal and Dylan on the wall and told her ''do you think I could manage being a Dad. I don't know how to look after a child''.

Nikki and Cameron were sitting around the table with everyone. Nikki kept smiling at Cameron. Bradin looked at Nikki and Cameron and smiled and thought it is nice to see my little sister experiencing love again.

Nikki feed some toast to Cameron and Cameron kissed Nikki. Crystal looked at Dylan and said ''I think Mommy and Daddy together''. Dylan looked at Crystal and smiled and told her ''yeah they are''. Nikki sat here eating her breakfast and looked at the clock and Dylan and Crystal and said ''you got to get ready for pre-school, come on''.

Nikki looked at Crystal and Dylan and put her hand out for them to hold. Nikki walked upstairs with the twins and walked into their room and Nikki got some clothes out and put their clothes on and Crystal asked ''are you with Daddy''. Nikki picked Crystal up and kissed her on the forehead and told her ''yeah and Daddy plans to stay for a long time''.

Cameron heard a knock on the door and got up from the table and answered it and saw his Mom standing out the door and Cameron said ''Mom, the twins are going to pre-school''. Cameron's Mom looked at Cameron and smiled and laughed and told him ''I am here to meet Nikki. I haven't even meet her before and she is the mother of my grandchildren''.

Nikki walked downstairs with the twins and saw Cameron standing by the door with a woman she hasn't even seen. Nikki walked over to Cameron and Cameron picked up Crystal and said ''hi baby girl''. Cameron's Mom looked at Nikki and shook her hand and told her ''hi I am Mrs Bale, you must be Nikki''. Nikki smiled and looked at Cameron and looked at Cameron's Mom and said ''it's great to meet you Mrs Bale, these are your grandchildren''.

Dylan looked at his Dad confused, why was this woman standing there, who was she. Dylan looked at Cameron's Mom and said ''I am Dylan Cameron Westerly - Bale''. Cameron's Mom picked up Dylan and cried, she was finally holding one of her grandchildren and said ''I am your grandmother, it's a pleasure to meet you''.

Cameron's Mom hugged Dylan and Nikki looked at Cameron and said ''I gotta take the twins to pre-school''. Cameron nodded his head and looked at Nikki and kissed her and smiled and said ''so are you ok''. Nikki kissed Cameron and told him ''yes, I am ok, are you coming''.

Cameron nodded his head and holded Nikki hand and walked out the door and Cameron's Mom smiled, it was great seeing his son in love again. Nikki was a great girl who has raised two really great children.

Cameron and Nikki walked home and Nikki stood by the door and Cameron kissed her. Cameron looked at Nikki and was happy his true love was back in his life and was expecting his third child. Nikki looked in Cameron eyes and holded his head and pulled him for a kiss.

Cameron looked at Nikki worried and said ''do you think I will be a good Dad''. Nikki looked at angry and said ''well you could walk away now, there nothing keeping you here. I made a choice and that choice has stayed with me for the rest of my life''.


	13. Meeting Madison

**Chapter 13 - Meeting Madison**

Cameron grabbed hold of Nikki and pulled her close and said ''what are you talking about Nikki. I am just worry that I am not going to be a good enough Dad for my children and that the thing I want most. Those four years ago when I left was the worst time of my life, I didn't stop thinking about you''.

Nikki smiled and kissed Cameron and holded his hand and told him ''I didn't stop thinking about you either''. Cameron kissed Nikki and walked into the house kissing and Cameron said ''I can't wait until the baby comes''. Cameron went back to kissing Nikki and Nikki saw everyone in shock and Cameron's Mom walked over to Nikki and said ''your pregnant again, is it Cameron's''.

Nikki looked at her, did she just say what I thought and told Cameron's Mom ''yes it is Cameron's and if you don't believe me I could tell you all the details''. Cameron's Mom looked at Nikki disgusted and step back inside and said ''that's ok''. Cameron holded Nikki hand and walked upstairs.

Nikki and Cameron sat on the bed and they kissed and Nikki laid down and Cameron laid next to her and said ''what shall we call the baby''. Nikki kissed Cameron and stood up and started paced the room and told him ''I don't know, we will find out the sex of the baby, we can choose some names''.

Cameron smiled and Nikki sat down on the bed and kissed Cameron and told him ''it is going to great for you to see the baby grow''. Cameron smiled and started kissing Nikki and Ava walked in and saw Nikki and Cameron kissing. Ava looked at them and said ''ok, I will leave you two in peace''.

Four months have passed and Nikki and Cameron walked into the doctor surgery and Nikki looked at the receptionist and told her she had an appointment and Cameron and Nikki sat down and Nikki said ''it feels so strange being back here. I felt so alone but this time feels better''.

Cameron smiled and kissed Nikki and the midwife called Nikki in. Nikki and Cameron followed the midwife. Nikki laid down on the bed and the midwife scanned Nikki stomach and Cameron looked at Nikki and cried and the midwife asked ''do you want to know the sex of the baby''.

Nikki looked at Cameron and smiled and Cameron said ''yes please''. The midwife looked at Nikki and Cameron and said ''congratulations, you are having a baby girl''. Cameron smiled and the midwife walked off to print out the scan and Cameron kissed Nikki.

Nikki walked home with Cameron and they sat on the couch and started reading baby names and Cameron said ''I like the name Madison'. Nikki smiled and kissed Cameron and told him ''I like that name too''.

Another four months have passed; Crystal and Dylan celebrated their fourth birthday. Cameron and Nikki were lying in bed and Cameron was stroking Nikki stomach and said ''I can't wait until I met you, Madison''.

Nikki kissed Cameron and her waters broke and Cameron felt water coming under him and said ''have you wet yourself''. Nikki looked at Cameron in so much pain and told him ''Madison coming''.

Cameron ran downstairs and saw Ava and Bradin and looked at them scared and said ''Nikki is having Madison''. Ava, Cameron and Bradin ran upstairs and into Nikki bedroom and saw Nikki sitting on the bed with Crystal and Dylan and Cameron asked Nikki ''do you want to go the hospital''.

Cameron, Dylan, Crystal, Ava, Bradin, Johnny and Derrick walked into the hospital with Nikki. Cameron walked over to the receptionist and told her the situation and the midwife came out and took Nikki and Cameron into the maternity ward and a couple of hours passed and Cameron looked at Nikki and saw she was in a lot of pain; he didn't like seeing her like this.

A couple of hours have passed and Nikki started to push and Cameron kissed on the forehead and Nikki started to push and gave birth to Madison. Cameron heard Madison crying and he started crying, then Nikki started to cry and kissed Cameron.

The midwife gave Madison to Cameron and Cameron said to Madison ''hi baby girl, Mommy and me are really happy to meet you. I am going to be very protective of you and your big brother and sister', you and your sister are not going to date until your sixteen''.


	14. College

**Chapter 14 - College**

Bradin walked in and saw Cameron holding Madison and walked over to him and Cameron asked ''would you like to hold her''. Bradin smiled and Cameron gave Madison to Bradin and looked at her, she had Cameron piercing blue eyes and Nikki dark blonde hair and said ''hi Madison, I am your uncle. Your brother and sister can't wait to meet you''.

Ava walked in with Crystal, Dylan and Derrick. Crystal sat on the bed next to Nikki and asked ''can I hold baby Mom''. Bradin put Madison in Crystal arms and Crystal kissed her on the forehead.

The next day came and Nikki was allowed home and Nikki walked upstairs and walked into her room with Cameron and Madison and put Madison in her crib and said ''do you think we could do this, we haven't got one child to look after, we have three''.

Cameron walked over to Nikki and kissed her and said ''yes we can, you looked after two children by yourself, I have lots of time to make up to you''. Nikki smiled and looked into Cameron eyes and holded her head and pulled him into to kiss him and replied ''you should start now''.

Bradin walked in and saw Nikki and Cameron kissing and said ''um, Cameron, your Mom is here''. Cameron stopped kissing Nikki and smiled and walked downstairs and Bradin sat down next to Nikki and said ''are you ok''.

Nikki looked at Bradin and sighed and Bradin and asked ''what's the matter''. Nikki stood up and picked up Madison and kissed her on the forehead and told him ''this sounds bad but I sometime wonder what if I didn't have the children. Would I go college but I guess this is my life now''.

Bradin kissed Nikki on the forehead and Nikki hugged Bradin and said ''I just feel bad I can't give them a good life with all the things I didn't have''. Nikki put Madison in her crib and put a blanket on top of her and Bradin looked at Nikki and told her ''you did Nikki. You gave them parents''.

Nikki sat down on the bed upset and looked at Madison and asked ''you still miss Mom and Dad, don't you''. Bradin sit down next to Nikki and hugged her and cried and said ''yes sometimes I think they are still alive and after they died I acted out but now I am studying to be a doctor and I hope I can make them proud''.

Nikki walked downstairs with Madison and saw Cameron's Mom holding Crystal and Cameron standing there with Dylan and kissed him and gave him Madison and walked over to the kitchen and saw Ava and said ''everyone is having a good time''.

Ava looked at Nikki and kissed her on the forehead and said ''yeah''. Cameron gave Madison to his Mom and walked over to Nikki and kissed her and said ''you have made my life; I didn't think I could love anyone as much I love you. Its true love can spread''.

Nikki smiled and kissed him and holded his head and stroked her hair and said ''yeah, I didn't know that either but I am glad I can share this with you''. Nikki walked over to Crystal and Dylan with Cameron and Crystal said ''Mommy, me and got boyfriend''.

Nikki picked Crystal up and smiled and kissed her on the forehead and said ''good for you, baby girl''. Cameron's Mom walked over to Cameron and have Madison to him and Cameron's Mom said to Cameron ''she looks like you, she has your eyes and Nikki hair''. Cameron smiled and kissed Madison on the forehead.

The next day came and Nikki woke up to Madison cries and picked up Madison and walked downstairs and made her a bottle and Cameron came downstairs and Nikki gave Madison to Cameron and said ''I want to go to college to study poetry, Cam. I need to do this, not just for the kids but also for me. I want to give them a good life''.

Cameron put Madison in her pram and walked over to Nikki and kissed her and told her ''I understand Niks, I can be the stay at home mother''. Nikki smiled and kissed Cameron.

Nikki walked to the college and saw all of the kids walking around and walked into the reception area and walked to the receptionist and said ''my name is Nicole Westerly, I would like to enroll on the poetry course''.


	15. Another Argument

**Chapter 15 - Another Argument**

The receptionist looked at Nikki and gave her some information on joining the college and she said ''you will have to write an application essay''. Nikki smiled and nodded in agreement and walked out the door.

Nikki looked at all of the other kids and started to think, would I fit in, could I be a student again after being away so long. Can I leave my kids for a couple of hours a day to live my dream?

Nikki walked into her home and saw Cameron sitting with all of their kids; Cameron was becoming a brilliant Dad. Cameron saw Nikki and gave Madison to Bradin and walked over to her and said ''did you enroll at college''.

Nikki kissed Cameron and holded his face and said ''yes but I got to write an application essay''. Cameron smiled and holded her hand and pulled her in for a hug and told her ''you can do it, this is what you always wanted''.

Nikki smiled and hugged Cameron tighter and walked over to Bradin and picked Madison and said ''yeah, sometimes what I wanted gets pushed aside to make room for something else''. Nikki kissed Madison on the forehead and hugged Crystal and Dylan.

The next day, Nikki walked downstairs with Madison, Crystal and Dylan and gave Madison to Ava and asked ''can you look after the children today. I have to write an essay for college''. Nikki smiled and walked over to the computer and sat down and thought, could I write this, could I be a student, will I fit in.

Cameron walked downstairs and over to Nikki and kissed her neck and played with her hair. Nikki turned around and pulled Cameron in for a kiss. Cameron kissed Nikki and smiled and said ''I should leave you in peace''. Nikki smiled and kissed him and Cameron walked away.

Nikki started to write and look at Cameron and smiled. She looked back at the screen and started to write ''my name is Nicole Westerly and I am a mother. I have been writing poetry since I was young. My best poem was written after my parents died''. Nikki sat there for two hours and finished writing her essay and looked at Cameron playing with their kids, the more she sees him she loves him and sat down on the couch.

Cameron gave Madison a kiss on the forehead and put her in the pram and patted Crystal and Dylan on the head. Nikki walked over to the couch and sat down and Cameron sat down next to her and Nikki asked ''do you think I would get in, I want to go college but there are three people that need me more''.

Cameron kissed Nikki and brushed his hand through her hair and kissed her neck and told her ''the kids want you to be happy, they won't care if you are working at a café or a best selling poet as long as they see a smile on your face, that's all that matters to them''.

Nikki smiled and picked up Madison and kissed Crystal and Dylan on the head and sat down next to Cameron and gave Madison to him and told him ''yeah, but I don't want to see my children with nothing but my parents only left enough for college and with the money Ava gave as present for the twins, I could kit out their room''.

Nikki was lying next to Cameron and stoked his head and said ''do you think I do this, be a Mom and go college''. Cameron sat up and put his arm around Nikki smiled and kissed her on the head and told her ''yes you can. Nikki, you can do anything if you put your mind to it''.

Nikki kissed Cameron and fell asleep on his chest and Cameron looked at Nikki sleeping, she was even more beautiful while she was asleep.

Cameron walked downstairs and saw Nikki making breakfast for the twins and trying to stop Madison crying. Cameron walked over to Madison and got a bottle out from the fridge and feed her. Nikki looked at Cameron stressed and said ''I'm ok, I can feed her''.

Cameron looked at Nikki, he has never seen her like this before and told her ''you need help''. Nikki looked at Cameron angry and walked over to the couch and shouted ''no I don't, I could manage two crying babies at one time. I don't need you and I don't need this''.


	16. Four years have passed

**Chapter 16 - Four years have passed**

Cameron looked at Nikki upset and angry and walked over to Nikki and gave Madison to her and said ''ok if you don't need me I will go''. Nikki saw Bradin coming down the stairs and gave Madison to him. Cameron ran out of the door and Nikki followed him and told him ''Cameron, I didn't mean any of it''.

Cameron looked at Nikki and walked over to her and said ''Nikki, I can't deal with this, we are always fighting. Maybe it a sign we shouldn't be together''. Cameron walked off and started crying, he didn't want Nikki to see him cry. Nikki sat on the grass with tears in her eyes and saw him throw a note and drove away. Nikki walked over to the note and read it

''_Sorry Nikki, you were my first and only love but now I can__'__t take it and either can you. So I should think we should go our separate ways and maybe one day maybe we can meet in the middle. Give me love to Dylan, Crystal and Madison and tell them goodbye. I love you but right now I think you and me need to be apart, Cameron__''__. _

Nikki walked over to door and into her house, she wanted to wipe away her tears but she didn't feel the need to. Bradin walked over to Nikki and sat down next to her and asked ''what's the matter''. Bradin gave Madison to Nikki and Nikki hugged Madison told Bradin ''um, Cameron and I broke up and I think it's for good but it my entire fault''.

Bradin hugged Nikki and smiled and stood up and said ''maybe it for the best, Niks, you been together for a year and I thought maybe you would stick together but I suppose nothing works out the way we won't them too''.

Nikki stood up and put Madison in her pram and picked up her college application essay and said ''life has to go on''. Nikki walked out the door with Madison and walked to the college and walked into the reception and gave the receptionist the essay and walked away.

It has been four years since Cameron has left. Nikki still has the note Cameron gave her the day he left. A couple of years ago, Cameron sent another letter that read

''_Dear Nikki, I still can remember that day I left you. I want you to be happy, date other boys, and live your life. How__'__s my kids doing, sorry I can__'__t be there for Madison__'__s birthday, her first ever one, now she is two, I can__'__t believe it. I have missed everything I missed the first time. How__'__s your college going? I meant what I said the first time, maybe we could get back together, but as time goes on I realize that will never happen. Live your life and forgot about me, but leave a small place in your heart for me__''__. _

Nikki has never forgotten Cameron but she moved on. Madison is four and the twins are eight. Nikki graduated college and is writing her book titled ''Young Love Is Pure''. It is all about her life with Cameron.

Nikki walked downstairs and saw Dylan and Crystal studying and Ava playing with Madison. Nikki walked over to Bradin and asked ''what are you doing here, I thought you and Callie got your own place''. Bradin hugged Nikki and smiled and said ''I wanted to see you and the kids, guess what Callie is pregnant''. Nikki smiled and started making dinner for the children and told Bradin ''that is great, my first niece or nephew''.

Crystal walked over to Nikki and asked ''Mom, you keep putting this off but who is my Dad and why isn't he here. I have seen pictures of him but that was it''. Nikki hugged Crystal and grabbed her hand and walked into her bedroom and Crystal sat on the bed and Nikki got a box for her cupboard and gave it to Crystal and said ''your Dad is good man but we weren't working but after all these years I still love him, he wanted you to have this box, you were his little girl, Daddy little girl''.

Crystal opened the box and saw a photo of Cameron holding her hand and a letter her wrote for her siblings. Cameron looked at Nikki and said ''I met him, I can't remember him''. Nikki hugged Crystal and kissed her on the forehead.

Nikki walked with her children to take them to school. She saw a brown haired and brown eyed boy called Warren and she kissed him. Crystal and Dylan waved goodbye to Nikki and ran inside the school.

Nikki walked to Madison's school with Warren and Madison and Nikki kissed Warren and out of nowhere Cameron came around the corner. He stood there in shock, he knew that after all these years apart she would find a new man but it still hurt.


	17. I Love Cameron

**Chapter 17 - I love Cameron**

Madison looked at Warren and said ''Daddy, school''. Nikki picked Madison up and kissed her on the forehead and told her ''that's not your Daddy remember''. Nikki walked to kindergarten and walked into the school and gave her to the teacher and looked at Madison and said ''be good, baby girl''. Nikki walked home with Warren and sat on the couch and kissed him.

Warren looked at Nikki and around the house and said ''nobody here''. Nikki looked at Warren in shock and stood up and started pacing the room and told him ''Warren, I told you I don't want to rush it, ok that happened once and that didn't turn out ok''. All the talk of Cameron had made Nikki upset, she hated thinking of him.

Just then Nikki heard a knock on the door and she answered it. She saw Cameron; every time she saw him he looked different, hotter. Cameron smiled and said ''hi Nikki how are you''. Warren walked over to Nikki and kissed her and shook Cameron hand and told him ''hi I am Warren Bailey, Nikki boyfriend''. Cameron smiled and tried to hide his pain, he bit his lip and replied ''Cameron Bale, I am the father of Nikki's kids''.

Nikki looked at Cameron and smiled and let him in and walked over to the couch and asked ''how have you been Cameron''. Cameron smiled and sat down and picked up the photo of the children and said ''ok I have been working at the arcade, sorry I haven't been able to visit, I wanted to''. Cameron tried to finish his sentence but Nikki cut in ''Cameron not now ok. I know it was a long time ago. I am not that thirteen year old girl I am twenty three''.

Cameron looked at Nikki and smiled, he knew what he wanted to say but not now, she was happy he didn't want to ruin it. He looked at Nikki and Warren and asked ''so how long have you been going out''. Nikki holded Warren and smiled and told him ''a couple of months''. Cameron smiled and looked at Nikki and walked to the door.

Nikki ran to Cameron and said ''don't go Cameron, stay please''. Cameron looked at Nikki and holded back his tears and told her ''no I can't stay here watching you be with an other man, having my child called him Dad it is to hard Nikki''.

Nikki looked at Cameron in shock and started pacing the room and said ''how do you know Madison calls Warren Dad''. Cameron looked at Nikki and hugged her but he could not stop the tears coming and said ''I was walking past Madison school and I heard her say Daddy school. It is hard watching that and before you say anything I know I don't deserve to say that cause I left you alone for four years''.

Cameron wiped away his tears and walked out the door and Nikki stopped the door closing and said ''you will come around later when the children come home''. Cameron hugged Nikki and nodded and walked off.

Nikki walked over to Warren and smiled and sat down next to him and kissed him and Warren asked ''you still have feeling for Cameron guy don't you''. Nikki looked at Warren and she thought yes but she didn't want to ruin this relationship and replied ''no''.

Warren looked at Nikki and smiled and kissed her. Ava walked in and saw Nikki and Warren kissing and said ''hi you guys, I thought I just saw Cameron''. Nikki stopped kissing Warren and nodded and stood up and told her ''um yeah. He came here and saw me and Warren. He was upset you can see it in his face''.

Ava smiled and walked off into the kitchen. Nikki walked into her bedroom with Warren and sat down on her bed. Warren sat down next to her and looked at all the pictures of Nikki and Cameron and asked ''why are all these photos up''.

Nikki smiled and picked up all of the pictures and put them in a box and said ''it's for the kids, Crystal forgot about him. Dylan doesn't want to talk about him and Madison was only a couple of weeks old when he left''.

Nikki walked downstairs with Warren and said ''are you staying for dinner''. Warren looked at Nikki angry and walked over to the couch and said ''is lover boy going to be there, man, why does he cry so much''. Nikki looked at Warren, why did he just say that.

Just then she realized she loved Cameron. She looked at Warren and shouted ''Warren, who is this guy, I liked the guy who was kind to my kids and me. I want to break up''. Warren walked out the house and saw Cameron come in. Nikki walked over to Cameron and kissed him.


	18. Marriage Proposal

**Chapter 18 - Marriage Proposal**

Cameron looked at Nikki confused, why did she just kiss him. Nikki smiled and said ''do you know what I realized back there, I love you. Three little words haven't meant so much to me''. Cameron smiled and kissed Nikki. After those four years, he was back where he belonged, with his family.

Four years have passed, Nikki book has became a best seller. Dylan and Crystal have turned into bright teenagers. Madison is eight and has become a Daddy's girl. Crystal walked downstairs holding a letter that Cameron wrote her and her siblings and read it out

''_Hi my little babies, I know you don__'__t understand it now but Daddy left you so that you will be happy. Your Mommy may hate me for leaving again but it was making us both of us upset staying together. We seemed like a happy couple but we both had our fights. So remember this I love you. Your Mom doesn__'__t know this but you could tell her for me, I love her more than life itself, always have from the first moment I saw her in her camp clothes, right then I knew we would be together. Always love you, Daddy__''__. _

Nikki smiled and walked over to Crystal and picked up the letter, she knew Cameron loved her but hearing someone else say it was different, it was true. Crystal heard on the door and answered it. She saw a young boy standing and she kissed him and Nikki walked over to him and said ''hi Tyler, I didn't know you was dating my daughter''. Tyler looked at Nikki, he had the same blue eyes and brown hair as Cameron and told Nikki ''yes, Miss Westerly, I have been since I was three''.

Just then Dylan walked down the stairs with a girl. Nikki walked over to Dylan and said ''you know your not aloud girls in your room''. Dylan looked at his Mom angry and walked to the couch and shouted ''you were alone with Dad in your room at my age and look what you got three kids before you turn twenty''.

Nikki looked at her son, where was this kind little child she was knew. Nikki looked at Dylan upset and walked off. Dylan looked at his Mom and ran over to her and told her ''Mom I didn't mean it, we didn't do anything ok. I don't want to have sex yet. I am not ready to be a Dad. Mom you never got to do most of the stuff because of us, you never got to be a teenager, I learned because of you and that's why I still haven't kissed her. We were only studying''.

Nikki hugged Dylan and kissed him on the forehead and told him ''I didn't miss out on anything, I got to be a teenager and I got three kids that I loved. I experienced love that was difficult at times but I always had faith in that relationship''.

Dylan smiled and walked over to the girl and holded her hand and asked ''do you want to go to the cinema with me''. The girl nodded and walked over to Nikki and told her ''I am Catey, nice to meet you''. Nikki smiled at Catey, she had blonde hair and green eyes, and she seemed like a sweet girl and knew she will make Dylan happy.

Cameron walked into the house and sat down next to Nikki and kissed her and asked ''how are you''. Nikki smiled and replied ''ok, you''. Nikki kissed Cameron and Nikki said ''I think we should go the bedroom ''. Cameron lifted Nikki and kissed her and they walked into her bedroom and sat down on the bed and Cameron asked ''where are the children''.

Nikki kissed Cameron and told her ''Madison is at your Mom's house and Crystal and Dylan are on a date''. Cameron smiled and Nikki laid on the bed and Cameron kissed her and took of his shirt and helped Nikki take off her top and kissed her and pulled of her trousers. Nikki smiled, she had the perfect boyfriend, sensitive kind and hot. Cameron sat down on the bed and Nikki kissed him. Just then Ava walked into her room and saw Cameron and Nikki in their underwear kissing and said ''sorry, you look busy, I will come back later''.

Crystal and Tyler walked into Tyler house kissing and Crystal asked ''where are your parents''. Tyler smiled and lead Crystal into the living room and told her ''out, nobody is here''. Tyler kissed Crystal and walked into Tyler bedroom and sat down on the bed. Tyler looked at Crystal and asked ''do you want to do this''. Crystal smiled and kissed Tyler and laid down and said ''yes I want to do this, have you got a condom''.

Tyler smiled and kissed Crystal and walked over to his drawer and checked it, he swear he had one there earlier. Then he remembered his brother asked him if he could have. Tyler looked at Crystal and said ''no my brother asked me for it''. Crystal smiled and kissed Tyler and told him ''that's ok, we will do it without one''.

Tyler smiled and kissed Crystal and helped her take off her top and he threw it on the floor. Crystal helped Tyler take off his trousers and she kissed him. They took of the rest of their clothes and laid down on the bed kissing.

Crystal looked at Tyler and said ''do you wanna come round mine, I am supposed to be home''. Tyler smiled and put his clothes on and said ''yes, that will be great, can you not tell me Mom about this, she still thinks I am four''.

Crystal smiled and put her clothes on and kissed him and told him ''don't worry, that will be a very horrible conversation with our parents''. Crystal walked to her house with Tyler and sat on the couch kissing. Cameron walked downstairs and saw Crystal making out with Tyler.

Crystal saw her Dad and stopped kissing Tyler. Cameron sat down next to Crystal and asked ''did you have fun on your date''. Crystal looked at Tyler and smiled and told her Dad ''yeah, it was fun''. Just then Nikki walked down the stairs and Cameron walked over to her and said ''ok here goes, I waited fourteen years to do this. Will you marry me''. Nikki hugged Cameron and kissed him and replied ''yes''.


	19. History repeats itself

**Chapter 19 - History repeats itself**

Nikki looked at Cameron; she was finally getting her happy ending. Nikki started to remember her parents and started to cry. Nikki ran up to her bedroom. Crystal looked at her Dad worried and asked ''what's the matter with Mom''. Cameron kissed Crystal on the forehead.

Madison came running over to Cameron and he picked her up and put her next to Crystal and told Crystal ''I don't know baby girl, look after Madison, I will be back in a minute''. Crystal looked at his Dad and kissed Tyler. Cameron walked upstairs and saw Nikki sitting on her bed crying with a photo of her parents and Cameron sat down next to her and asked ''what is the matter''.

Nikki looked at Cameron and cried even more, she looked at the picture and told him ''I have just thought that my Mom and Dad won't be there, my Dad won't be walking my down the aisle, it was always my Dad dream to walk his daughter down the aisle''.

Cameron saw a letter on the bed and Cameron picked it up and Nikki grabbed it of him and told him ''it's a poem but I have only read it once, I don't really want to read it again''. Cameron smiled and kissed Nikki and opened the poem and said ''ok, I read this; I want to read it at the wedding. Ok here goes, two lights, the brightest lights in the my life went out of sight, fell down a hole, went dark as coal and I cry until my eyes went dry, in dark air, in despair I made a promise, I made a swear to those lights that I will perceive, that I will hold them dear, I said goodbyes and then opened my eyes, I saw a glow, it lifted me from my low, I had new fight and then there was two new lights and boy did they shine bright''.

Cameron smiled and hugged Nikki and kissed her and said ''that's beautiful Nikki''. Nikki smiled and walked over to her cupboard and got a box out and placed the photo and poem in it. Cameron looked at Nikki confused and asked ''why aren't there any pictures of them around the house''.

Nikki placed the box back in the cupboard and told him ''the kids think Ava and Johnny are their grandparents, that way they can't miss something they never knew''. Nikki turned around and Cameron looked at her and walked over to her and kissed her and said ''if I was them, I think knowing is better than thinking someone else is my grandparents''. Nikki smiled and nodded and walked to her cupboard and got out the box.

Nikki walked downstairs and saw Crystal and Tyler kissing and Dylan and Catey playing with Madison. Cameron followed and walked over to Crystal and Dylan and told them ''your Mom wants to talk to you''. Crystal nodded in agreement and smiled.

Nikki sat on the floor next to Dylan and said ''ok in this box contains your real grandparents. They died when I was thirteen, well I just turned thirteen. So I left my home in Kansas and moved to California. I started to get angry and upset and hurt everyone I cared about''.

Nikki gave Crystal and Dylan the box and they opened it and saw a photo frame and Crystal said ''she is pretty Mom, just like you but why didn't you tell us about them''. Nikki looked at Crystal and kissed her on the forehead and told her ''I though you not knowing will be better. I didn't want you to see me upset whenever I talk about them''. Crystal hugged her Mom and sat back down next to Tyler and smiled.

Two weeks passed and Crystal and Tyler were sitting in Crystal room kissing and Crystal looked at Tyler and said ''I missed my period, it was supposed to come last week''. Tyler looked at Crystal in shock and stood up and asked ''could you be pregnant, I mean we did without a condom the first time''.

Crystal saw Dylan walk into her room and heard everything she had said. Crystal looked at Dylan and said ''Dylan, it not what it sounds like''. Dylan hugged Crystal and said ''I am going to support you''.

Dylan walked to the beach with Catey and they sat down on the sand. Dylan looked at Catey and smiled. Catey looked at Dylan and moved in to kiss him when Crystal came behind them with Tyler and sat down next to him and said ''are we interrupting something''.

Dylan looked at Crystal angry. Crystal holded Tyler hand and told him ''we are going to the sea''. Crystal and Tyler ran into the sea and Tyler kissed Crystal hair. Dylan looked at Catey and said ''where were we''. Catey smiled and kissed Dylan. Dylan had his first kiss and smiled, it was sweet and was with a person he loved, he felt the fireworks you are supposed to feel. He looked at Catey and kissed her again.

Dylan looked at Crystal and Tyler and said ''I think my sister is rushing it with Tyler''. Catey looked at Dylan and hugged him and told him ''they have been friends since they were three''. Dylan looked at Catey worried and Catey looked at Dylan and asked ''what's the matter''. Dylan looked at Crystal and Tyler and looked at the sand and told her ''Crystal told me that she had sex with Tyler and she thinks she is pregnant''.


	20. Adoption

**Chapter 20 - Adoption**

Catey looked at Dylan surprised and said ''she doesn't seem like that''. Dylan looked at Catey and looked at Tyler and Crystal and told Catey ''neither did my Mom, she done it in love, now what has she got, three kids, she might have got her future but it didn't help having us''.

Catey hugged Dylan and Catey came running to Dylan with Tyler and sat down next to Dylan and said ''did you have fun''. Dylan looked at Crystal and smiled and asked ''yes, should you be doing that important thing''. Crystal smiled and got her dress out of her bag and put it on. Tyler helped her up and kissed her.

Crystal walked to the chemist with Tyler and looked at him worried and Tyler asked ''what's the matter''. Crystal looked at the floor and told him ''I don't want to be like my Mom, I mean she is a good Mom but I can't stop my life for children, I guess I am too selfish''.

Tyler kissed Crystal and holded her hand and said ''you got to find out, I guess it my fault, I should have never let my brother have that condom but we never even planned it''. Crystal smiled and walked into the chemist and brought a pregnancy test.

Crystal and Tyler walked into Crystal house and Crystal saw Cameron and looked at him in shock and dropped the bag and the pregnancy test fell out and Cameron picked up and said ''your pregnant''. Crystal looked at her Dad and grabbed the pregnancy test and told him ''no I don't know yet but I wasn't going to tell you until I knew''.

Cameron hugged Crystal and kissed her on the forehead and told her ''I made a promise when Madison was born that you wouldn't be allowed to date until you are sixteen but I suppose that I wanted to keep you safe''. Crystal smiled and cried and walked upstairs. Cameron looked at Tyler angry and said ''you have got to make a choice with Crystal, are you going to stay or are you going to run''.

Tyler looked at Cameron and sat down on the couch and told him ''what like you did with Crystal Mom''. Cameron looked at Tyler and sat down next to him and replied ''to be fair, I didn't even know about them. I know it is wrong for me to leave for four years that why I am even more protective of her, so you better treat her right''.

Crystal came downstairs crying and walked over to Cameron and Tyler and Tyler opened his arms to let Crystal hug him but she ran into Cameron arms. Cameron hugged Crystal and said ''it gonna be ok, baby girl, why don't you go to Tyler''. Cameron let go of Crystal and gave her to Tyler.

Dylan walked through the front door with Catey and saw Crystal hugging Tyler and crying and walked over to Cameron and asked ''is she pregnant''. Cameron looked at Dylan and told him ''looks like it''.

Nikki walked in and saw Crystal sitting on the couch hugging Tyler and crying and walked over to Cameron standing in the kitchen and asked ''what's the matter with Crystal''. Cameron walked over to the front door with Nikki and said ''I don't know how you are going to take this but Crystal is pregnant''.

Nikki looked at Cameron upset and replied ''why didn't she tell us she was having sex, we should have been there when she started thinking this''. Cameron hugged Nikki and stroked her head and told her ''we are here for her now what ever she decides to do''.

Crystal walked to her bedroom with Tyler and sat down on her bed with Tyler and got a photo album out and looked at all the pictures. Tyler looked at the picture of her and Dylan when they were just born and said ''why didn't your Dad know about you''.

Crystal stood up and kissed Tyler and told him ''um, his mom made him move away for his safety, his Dad was alcoholic but he is a lot better now''. Tyler looked at Crystal and started pacing the room and asked ''what do you want to do with the baby''. Crystal started pacing the room with Tyler and told him ''I want to put it up for adoption, there are some people who can't even have kids but I want an open adoption''.


	21. Mr and Mrs Summers

**Chapter 21 - Mr and Mrs Summers**

Tyler looked at Crystal and said ''yeah but do you think it right, will we be a part of its life''. Crystal smiled and sat down on the bed and Tyler sat down next to her and Crystal said ''do you want to do this cause if you want to keep it but I know I won't be a good Mom not yet anyway, I want to give this child a good life''. Tyler smiled and kissed Crystal, he wanted to keep the baby but he knew that giving it to a proper family will be for the best.

Crystal walked downstairs with Tyler and Crystal looked at her Dad and said ''I want to give this baby away for adoption but an open adoption''. Cameron smiled and hugged Crystal and kissed her on the forehead. Crystal looked at Cameron and told him ''I know it gonna be hard to give it away but I know it will make a couple who can't have kids happy. I want to have a future. I am smart but as smart as my Mom and I know that they give my child a better life than I can give it''.

Nikki walked downstairs with Madison and looked at Crystal and smiled. She walked over to the kitchen with Madison and Crystal followed her and said ''I am giving my child up for adoption''. Nikki smiled and hugged Crystal and said ''you are becoming a smart girl, I could never give you up, you are a part of your Dad. Are you willing to face the pain that comes with giving your baby away''.

Crystal hugged Madison and told her ''I know it gonna be hard Mom but I giving a couple who can't have children their own one. They will be able to give my baby a better life''. Nikki smiled and Crystal helped Madison on to the seat near the counter and Nikki said ''you really want to do this don't you''. Crystal hugged her Mom and Nikki kissed her on the forehead and Crystal told her ''yes I want to make my child proud. I couldn't raise a child at my age. I admire what you did for us, you put your life on hold for us, I could never do that''.

Crystal walked to the doctor surgery with Tyler and walked into the reception and said ''I phoned earlier, the name is Crystal Ava Westerly-Bale''. The receptionist smiled and gave Crystal a card and Crystal sat down on the chairs with Tyler.

Crystal looked at Tyler and said ''are we able to give this child away, I know if for the best but I know it gonna be super hard''. Crystal looked at Tyler upset, she wanted to keep the baby but she knew it was the best and finished off her sentence ''but at least we will be a part of the baby life, we won't be the parents but it will know we done this because we love it''. The midwife called Crystal name and she walked in to the room with Tyler and Crystal laid on the bed and the midwife scanned her stomach and the midwife said ''you are pregnant''.

Crystal walked to the adoption agency with Tyler and walked into the reception and told the receptionist ''I want to put my baby up for an open adoption''. The receptionist smiled and typed something into the computer and asked ''what is your name and how old are you''.

Crystal smiled and told her ''Crystal Ava Westerly-Bale and I am thirteen''. The receptionist asked Crystal and Tyler sat on the chairs and a woman walked into the reception and walked over to Crystal and told her ''hi my name is Mrs Lianas, you must be Crystal''.

She led Crystal and Tyler into a room near by and Crystal and Tyler sat down. Mrs Lianas asked ''so do you know what adoption you want''. Crystal looked at Tyler and smiled and told Mrs Lianas ''I want an open adoption''. Mrs Lianas looked at Crystal and Tyler and asked ''have you thought about it, are you able to face that pain being so young''.

Crystal looked at Tyler and smiled and Mrs Lianas and told her ''I totally understand, my Mom was the same age as me when she got pregnant but she couldn't give us away but I know that someone else could give my child a better life, I know there will be so pain involved as I am handing my baby over''. Mrs Lianas gave Crystal and Tyler a book to look at containing people who want to adopt.

Crystal and Tyler looked a young couple who look about twenty-five and read their story, it was so heart-warming. Crystal looked at Tyler and nodded, she had found the perfect parents for her child. Crystal looked at Mrs Lianas and told her ''I want Mr and Mrs Summers to adopt my child''. Mrs Lianas smiled and put the book away and gave Crystal and Tyler information and forms to sign.


	22. Baby Cameron

**Chapter 22 - Baby Cameron**

Crystal looked at Tyler and said ''I guess this is it''. Mrs Lianas looked at Crystal and Tyler and asked ''would you like to meet the couple''. Crystal smiled and looked at her growing stomach and told Mrs Lianas ''yes, that would be nice''.

Mrs Lianas smiled and thought she was a selfless child doing the right thing for a baby she loves, you can tell she wants to give her baby the best life possible and said to Crystal ''we would phone them and you can meet them''. Crystal looked at Mrs Lianas and smiled and nodded.

Crystal walked home with Tyler and sat down on the couch looking at each other and Tyler hugged Crystal. Nikki walked downstairs carrying lots of wedding magazines. Crystal walked over to her Mom and helped her with the magazines.

Nikki looked at Crystal and asked ''did you sort everything out''. Crystal smiled and walked over to the kitchen and put the magazines on the counter and told her ''yes, how's your wedding planning going''. Nikki smiled and looked at the wedding dresses, she had waited for ages to marry Cameron, when he proposed at eighteen she wasn't ready, they weren't even going out but she is ready now and able to live her dreams with her kids and husband-to-be.

Nikki told Crystal ''I need some help choosing my dress''. Crystal smiled and looked at all the dresses and saw a Cinderella dress, puffy at the bottom, creamy color and strapless top with sparkles round the top of the dress. Crystal smiled, she had found the perfect dress for her and told her ''Mom, it's the dress''. Nikki looked at the dress and kissed Crystal on the forehead and said ''it's perfect''.

Cameron and Nikki were sitting on the couch and they heard a knock on the door. Nikki walked over to the door and answered it and said ''hi, how can I help you''. The woman smiled and looked at Nikki and told her ''my name is Lucy Summers, I am here to see Crystal''.

Nikki let Lucy in and shouted Crystal. Crystal came running down the stairs and asked her Mom ''what do you want''. Nikki looked at Crystal and smiled and told her ''um, Lucy Summers is here, she wants to meet you''. Crystal smiled and led Lucy into the dinning room.

Nikki walked over to Cameron and sat down next to Cameron. Dylan came walking in with Madison and Catey. Dylan looked at Crystal and told his Mom ''I take Madison up to her room and help her clean it''. Nikki looked at Dylan and smiled; he was a perfect child and kissed him on the forehead.

Crystal looked at Lucy and smiled. Lucy looked at Crystal and told her ''we want you to be a big part of the baby life, we also want you to name the baby''. Crystal smiled and looked down at her stomach and smiled, she was giving her baby a new life but she was still going to be a part of it and said ''thank you that means so much to me''.

Lucy smiled and hugged Crystal and said ''no I should be saying thank you; I have been waiting two years. It doesn't sound long but when your been waiting for two years it seems like forever, Crystal, you are truly a selfless child''.

Crystal smiled and let Lucy out and walked over to Nikki and Cameron and cried. Crystal sat down next to Nikki and Nikki stroked Crystal hair and said ''it's finally setting in''. Crystal hugged her Mom and Cameron kissed her on the forehead and Crystal told Nikki ''yes do you think I can do this, give my baby away but at least I know the baby is going to good home with someone who will love it''.

Seven months have passed and Crystal and Dylan celebrated their 14th birthday and Madison celebrated her 9th birthday. Mr and Mrs Summers have been a part of Crystal pregnancy, been to every scan and Crystal even helped paint the baby nursery. Tyler knocked on Crystal bedroom door and Crystal answered it and kissed Tyler and walked over to the bed kissing and then Crystal waters broke.

Nikki, Cameron, Crystal, Mr and Mrs Summers walked into the maternity ward. Crystal looked at her Mom and cried and said ''it gonna hurt isn't it''. Nikki kissed Crystal on the head and told her ''yes but it will be over soon''. Three hours have passed and Crystal gave birth to a baby boy and Mrs Summers asked ''so what do you want to name him''. Crystal looked at her Dad and smiled and told Lucy ''um, can I name him Cameron after my Dad''.


	23. Wedding

**Chapter 23 - Wedding**

Lucy looked at baby Cameron and smiled. He had blue eyes and brown hair, just like his grandfather. Crystal looked at everyone in the room and asked ''can I say goodbye to him''. Everyone left the room and Crystal looked at baby Cameron and cried, her baby was in her arms but he wasn't her and told him ''I love you so much that's why I want a better life for you, Mr and Mrs Summers are great parents, they will be a lot better than me, but remember this baby boy, I will always love you as a mother but I know that all this pain is making your new parents happy''.

Crystal kissed baby Cameron on the head and Tyler came in and saw Crystal holding a baby and sat down next to her and asked ''so what is the baby called''. Crystal gave baby Cameron to Tyler and told him ''I called him Cameron Tyler Dylan after the guys in my life''.

Cameron walked in and kissed Crystal on the forehead and said ''it time to give Cameron to Mr and Mrs Summers''. Crystal kissed baby Cameron on the forehead and said ''I know, I know''. Mr and Mrs Summers walked in and cried. Mrs Summers looked at Crystal and Crystal said ''this is the hardest thing I have ever done but I am giving him to you because I love him and I want a better life for him, you can give him that''.

Crystal hugged baby Cameron and cried, it was just the beginning but it felt like the end. She gave him to Mrs Summers and Mr Summer asked ''so what is Cameron full name''. Crystal looked at baby Cameron and cried and told Mr Summers ''Cameron Tyler Dylan, he got a bit of the most important men in my life''.

Mr Summers hugged Crystal and smiled and gave Crystal his address and said ''you will always be his Mom and he will always know that, he is going to grow up being a part of your life''. Crystal smiled and wiped away her tears and said ''thank you''.

Everyone left the room and Crystal cried. Her son was not in her arms anymore. Tyler laid down next to Crystal and cried. He put his arms around Crystal; he knew what she was going through. Cameron walked in and saw Crystal and Tyler hugging and said ''Crystal, it's time to go home''. Tyler stood up and helped Crystal up and Cameron kissed Crystal on the forehead and they all walked to the car.

Cameron, Crystal, Tyler, Nikki and Dylan walked in to the house. Ava was sitting on the couch talking to Madison and saw everyone walk in and walked over to Crystal and hugged her and said ''did everything go ok''. Crystal smiled and looked at her Mom and Dad and told her ''yeah, Cameron has gone to a loving family. I called him Cameron, I called my son Cameron''.

Crystal and Tyler walked upstairs and Cameron kissed Nikki and asked ''do you think Crystal is going to be ok''. Nikki smiled and looked at Cameron and told him ''I don't know, nobody knows. But time will tell, it not like she is completely cut of from baby Cameron''.

Cameron and Nikki walked over to the dinning table and sat down. Nikki looked at Cameron and said ''are we ready for the wedding next week, are you sure this is what you want''. Cameron looked at Nikki and holded her face and kissed her and said ''we have been through a lot and I want to stay with you for the rest of my life''.

The end of the week came and everybody was getting excited for the wedding. Crystal and Dylan came down the stairs and saw Nikki in her wedding dress and Dylan walked over to her Mom and saw in her wedding dress and her hair in curls and said ''you look beautiful Mom''.

Nikki smiled and hugged Dylan and said ''thank you''. Dylan ran upstairs and put his tux on. Crystal walked over to her Mom and hugged her and asked ''can Mr and Mrs Summers come to the wedding, I invited them. They said even though they are Cameron parents and he is a week old they want a picture of him at his biological grandparents wedding''.

Nikki smiled and told Crystal ''of course they can, how are you''. Crystal smiled and sat down on the couch and started replaying the day she gave baby Cameron to Mr and Mrs Summer and told her Mom ''I am ok, it is kind of weird having a child, but not having him in your arms''. Ava walked down the stairs with Madison in her flower dress and said ''time to go church''.


	24. Home

**Chapter 24 - Home**

Cameron was standing at the church with Bradin and Derrick. Cameron looked at Bradin and asked ''how is your little girl''. Bradin smiled and looked at Callie and their daughter and smiled and said ''Jamie is great, she is ok''.

Bradin looked at Cameron and smiled, he was happy about his sister getting married and said ''I can't believe you are going to make an honest woman of my sister after all these years''. Cameron smiled and looked at the church and told him ''I can't believe it either, Nikki is the love of my life, it's great to share it with all of my family and friends''.

The wedding started and Nikki walked into the church. Cameron looked at Nikki and looked at her in amazement and whispered to Bradin ''she looks so pretty, even more than usual''. Nikki walked up the aisle and stood next to Cameron and said ''hi''.

The vicar looked at Nikki and Cameron and said ''we are here to witness the marriage between Nicole Westerly and Cameron Bale''. The vicar finished his speech and Cameron looked at Nikki and mouthed ''I love you''. Cameron and Nikki both said ''I do''. The vicar smiled and said ''you may kiss the bride''. Cameron smiled and kissed Nikki and laughed.

Everybody went to the reception and Crystal saw Mr and Mrs Summers with baby Cameron. Mr Summers walked over to Crystal and said ''thanks for having us here''. Crystal smiled and looked at baby Cameron and asked ''how has he been''.

Mr Summers took baby Cameron out of the pram and placed him in Crystal arms and told her ''he has been a good boy''. Crystal smiled at baby Cameron and gave him back to Mr Summers.

Cameron looked at Nikki and said ''I can't believe you are Mrs Bale''. Nikki smiled and kissed Cameron and they looked at everyone and Nikki said ''is this a dream, I am just going to wake up aren't I''. Cameron kissed Nikki and hugged her and told her ''this is not a dream; I could pinch you to prove it''.

Ava stood up and looked at Nikki and smiled and said ''Nikki is my niece but I love her like a daughter. I have looked after Nikki since she was thirteen. It is a great pride in my life seeing her get married''. Cameron looked at Nikki and kissed her and said ''well here we are, mine and Nikki wedding day. When I first saw Nikki, she was at camp sitting on her alone, it was love at first sight, that's when I first believed in love, Nikki was always there, supporting me through the hard times, I wish I was only there for her, but I will be with Nikki for the rest of her life''.

Cameron smiled at Nikki and sat down next to her and kissed her and Nikki told everyone ''when I first met Cameron, he was that cute guy that never in my wildest dreams would get. He was the first boy I ever kissed; there are not enough words to tell you how much I love, my love for him shows in our kids. All I want to say is I love you with all my heart but I only wish two very special people was here, my parents, I know what they would be doing. My Dad would be crying watching his little girl grow up and my Mom would also be crying. There never got to meet Cameron, I knew that they would accept him into our family, my only regret is that they never got to meet their grandchildren''.

Nikki sat down next to Cameron and Cameron holded Nikki face and said ''I love you Mrs Bale''. Nikki kissed Cameron and pulled Cameron in for a hug and told him ''I love you too Mr Bale''.

Nikki and Cameron walked to their hotel and they checked in and walked into the hotel suite. Nikki sat on the bed and Cameron followed her and sat down next to her and said ''this feels weird without having the kids here, I am so used to someone walking in on us, do you think the kids will be ok''.

Cameron kissed Nikki and Nikki moved up the bed while kissing Cameron. Cameron told Nikki ''Ava and Johnny are looking after them, they will be ok''. Nikki smiled and kissed Cameron and Cameron said ''it is great Ava and Johnny got together''. Nikki smiled and looked at Cameron, all of her dreams were coming true and told him ''yeah it is''.

Nikki and Cameron are still together and still going strong. Nikki has written her second book called ''a young mothers love''. Dylan and Catey are still together and still study together. Crystal and Tyler are still together and they see baby Cameron every week. Madison is happy and doing well. Bradin finally married Callie and their daughter was the bridesmaid. Derrick married Summer and they are expecting their first child. Well it goes to show going home is really where your story begins.


End file.
